First Day as a Professor
by ravnmoon
Summary: ONESHOT. BL. DRARRY. Draco and Harry run into each other at Hogwarts but this time as professors. rated M to be safe.


Harry Potter DA Professorf

Harry looked around the classroom that would be his for at least the next year. He couldn't say he was surprised that he was offered a teaching job at Hogwarts. Hermione had told him that it was going to happen sooner or later.

This was his first stop back at the school. He hadn't even seen his room yet and the only reason he knew this was his classroom was because he begged Headmistress McGonagall to tell him, of course now he just called her Minnie like all of her other friends did.

Harry took one last look around the room and headed towards the teachers area. Apparently there was to be one last meeting before the start of term the next day. Unlike Harry, many of the other professors had decided to move in early. Harry didn't want to, he still had some unfinished business with the aurors. They refused to let him leave early was the gist of it.

Harry shook his head in amusement at the memory of how his living arrangement was decided with out him.

But, he was here now. Walking into the conference room Harry saw a fair amount of faces he didn't recognize. The class options had expanded greatly after the war, Hermione playing a large roll in that. Harry only started moving again when he spotted Neville.

"Hey Nev," Harry greeted as he sat down.

Neville looked up at Harry with dirt smudged on his face, "Oh Hey Harry. It's nice to see you. Some of the other professors didn't think you would come at all, you know, with not staying here the last month and all."

"I wish I could have." Harry replied.

Neville laughed, "Well if it helps any, Draco has been the worst."

Harry grimaced at the mention of the name. He didn't like the idea of being back at school with his school rival.

Nevile laughed again at seeing Harry's expression.

"I see you still wear your feelings on your face Harry," a condescending and amused voice spoke up. Harry looked over Neville's head a saw the devil. _Well, not really the devil, but close enough,_ Harry thought.

Malfoy took a seat on the other side of Harry and gave an award winning smile, "I hope you enjoy the rest of the meeting Harry."

Harry made to retort, but the meeting had started.

—

Harry and Draco started walking back to their room in silence. Harry was still fuming over having to share a room with Draco.

With out thinking Harry blurted out, "I can't believe we have to share a room. I don't even know why McGonagall hired you."

Draco looked sharply at Harry, "What?!"

Harry responded angrily, "Can you even teach?"

Draco roughly grabbed Harry and slammed him into a corner of one of the intersecting hallways. Harry nervously looked up as Draco towered over him. He knew he shouldn't have said that, but old habits die hard.

"Do you really think I'm that incompetent Potter?" Draco asked darkly.

Harry stammered, "Thats well, I didn't mean to say it like that. It, well, it just sort of came out wrong. Look, Malfoy I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that…"

Draco cut Harry off, "No you shouldn't have Potter. But don't worry. I can assure you that I am a very good teacher."

Harry felt very trapped at the moment and squirmed to get away. Slowly he started to reach for his wand, but Draco caught on and grabbed his hands and pinned them above Harrys head, "You know Potter, there was a rumor going on around our school days. Care to guess what it was?"

Harry blanched. "How can he possibly know about that." responding to Draco he said, "I don't know what you are talking about Malfoy."

Draco smirked before leaning in and whispering into Harry's ear, "Oh, but I think that you do."

Harry shivered as Draco's breath tickled his ear. He could feel the heat coming off of Draco's body and wanted to get closer, but didn't move. He had no intention of proving Draco correct.

"What not going to respond Harry?" Draco grinned down at Harry.

Harry blushed, "I would like to get to our rooms now. We do have a long day ahead of us after all."

Draco looked down at Harry a moment longer before pushing away from the wall and heading towards their room.

Harry calmed himself before rushing after Draco. It didn't take long for them to make it to their shared suite. Opening the door for Harry, Draco stepped aside.

"My room is on the left and yours is on the right. the bathroom is in the middle," Draco said walking behind Harry.

"Well, as you said. We have a busy day tomorrow. Good Night Harry, "Draco grinned at Harry before he closed his door.

Harry looked at Draco's door for a moment before walking to his room.

_This is going to be a long year._

—

Harry woke up the next morning groaning. Yesterday was like a nightmare, or so he told himself. Walking into the shared common area he didn't see his roommate. Walking over to the bathroom door he slowly opened it to see no one in there. Sighing in relief, he walked in and turned the shower on. Getting undressed, Harry set his clothes on one of the free counters in the bathroom, claiming it as his. stepping into the shower, Harry gave a small moan as the hot water hit his body. He never noticed that he hadn't closed the bathroom door.

He never noticed that Draco had left his room shortly after Harry had. He never noticed that Draco had entered the bathroom as well.

Draco smirked to himself as he undressed himself. He knew Harry would get angry, but Draco didn't care. opening the shower door Draco was amazed at how oblivious his new roommate was. Shrugging his shoulders he stepped in and quietly closed the door behind him. Leaning towards Harry's ear he asked, "Do you need some help washing up?"

Harry gave a high pitched scream and jumped forward towards the wall. Turning around and completely red in the face he yelled at a laughing Draco, "What are you doing in here?!"

Draco replied, "Taking a shower of course."

"And you couldn't have waited until I got out?"

"No."

"Get out."

"I'm good."

"Now!"

"Now why would I do that Harry, I am wet after all."

Harry fumed at Draco, "Well if you won't get out then I will."

"With soap in your hair?"

"Yes."

As Harry moved to leave the shower Draco stopped him.

"Let me out Malfoy," Harry growled.

Draco laughed and caged Harry against the shower wall, "I don't think I'm going to do that." Draco took a step closer with each word until he was flush against Harry and Harry was flush against the shower wall. Harry's breath hitched at the skin to skin contact.

Draco whispered in Harry's ear, "Something bothering you Harry?"

Harry barely managed to respond, "You wish Malfoy."

Draco chuckled before nibbling on the lobe of the ear he constantly seemed to be whispering in.

Harry shivered and lat out a small gasp at Draco's actions. Draco swirled to himself and reached for Harrys face and turned it towards his.

"What are you doing Malf.." Draco cut Harry's statement off with a kiss. Harry gasped surprised giving Draco enough freedom to claim Harry's mouth with his tongue.

Harry moaned into Draco's mouth wondering to himself why he hadn't done this with Draco before.

Draco Slowly moved his hands down Harry's body, trying to feel every inch of him. He paused his ministrations and looked at Harry and whispered, "I will only continue if you want be to."

Unable to speak Harry nodded his head.

_Yes,_ Harry Thought, _This is going to be a long year indeed._


End file.
